Come on, Evans
by wisdomiswonder
Summary: My first FanFic! This is a story of how Lily and James might have come to be. And of course we have Sirius for the comical relief. Jily on! I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe.
1. James and Lily

Lily Evans was born on January 30, 1960 to muggle parents, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. She was a beautiful baby with green eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. Her wavy red hair fell down her back by the time she was four years old. Needless to say, Lily Evans had a perfectly normal life. She went to normal school and had a few normal friends, but not many. But, Lily Evans wasn't normal, she was completely different.

James Potter was born on March 27, 1960 to wizarding parents. The Potters were rich and he grew up spoiled. James was a beautiful baby boy with unruly black hair and hazel eyes. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts and become a Gryffindor, just like his father.

Now, James Potter and Lily Evans were not exactly friends when they collided. In fact, Lily Evans had such a strong dislike for him that she said she'd rather date the giant squid than him. James Potter on the other hand, could say he was in love with Lily. He never shut up about her and asked her out about a thousand times. Of course though, She always said no. Why would Lily Evans date James Potter, the arrogant boy who sleeps around with tons of girls?

Lily Evans had no idea of the future ahead of her.


	2. Whatever, MrsPotter

**End of 6th year**

"POTTER!" Lily screamed from her dormitory. All of her stuff was gone from her dressers. The only things she had was the pajamas on her back and a brush. All of her robes, undergarments, and makeup, was gone and she knew Potter had something to do with it.

James sat on the plush couches trying to hold back laughter. Sirius did give him the idea though. Remus sat on the couch opposite from them studying for Charms class and Peter was asleep next to him. He heard footsteps stomping down the girls dormitory stairs and he straightened up, trying to look normal.

She approached him, stomping her feet, "Potter! Give me my things _now."_

"What things?" he asked, innocently.

"You know very well what I mean, Potter! Now give me my things or I'll hex you into next week!" she shouted.

"Only if you date me, Evans."

"That will happen when Sirius stops being a blithering idiot. Now give. Me. My. Things," James swear her eyes turned red.

"Alright! Alright." he said, standing up. "But you owe me."

James summoned her things and put them back in her dormitory. She gave him one last look of pure hatred before stomping all the way back up to get ready.

James plopped back down on the couch. Sirius was laughing at how early he gave in.

"You idiot," he said between laughs. James chucked a pillow at his head. Remus looked up lazily, "You know, maybe if you weren't such a jerk she'd like you." he said before turning the page.

"It just happens you know? I get around her and the jerk in me turns on. God, I love her." he sighed.

Lily stood at the mirror, trying to make herself presentable for classes. They still had their Potions exam then classes would be over until next year. Her friend Marlene entered and noticed the mess from the lazy way James had put her things back.

"Woah. Are you moving out Lily?" she laughed.

"Oh, Marlene would you mind putting my things back?"

"Sure," she got out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. The entire room zoomed back into place where it should be, "So why was everything in disarray?" she asked, sitting on her four-poster bed.

"It was Potter! Who else? Sometimes I just want to-"

"Date him? Come on Lily, we all know you like each other!" Lily turned around, her face growing red fast. "I do not fancy James Potter! Is he attractive? Yes. But his ego is entirely to large for me to handle!"

Marlene laid back on her bed and mumbled, "Whatever, Mrs. Potter"

After Lily was ready, her and Marlene were headed down for breakfast in the Great Hall. Their friends were already down there. The Hall was full of students talking and laughing and eating. They took their usual seat towards the end of Gryffindor table. Alice was talking excitedly to a short Gryffindor witch by the name of Josie.

"-and Frank asked me on a date! I'm so excited!" Alice went on.

"It's about time!" Lily said, sitting down opposite them.

"It's about time you and Potter got together too! It's obvious you guys are in love!" Josie teased.

Lily shot her daggers before taking a shot of orange juice, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

The Marauders all settled down a little down the table from the girls. James sat next to Sirius and Remus next to Peter. Sirius was always searching around for pretty girls and kept nudging James in the side.

"Hey, what about that Ravenclaw? Look at her," he whispered. James pretended to listen and nodded his head at the appropriate time. But in reality, he just watched Lily. The way she tucked the hair behind her ear, and the hand gestures she used when she talked. He was brought back to Earth when Sirius was snapping in his face.

"Prongs! Prongs! Are you listening?" he followed his gaze to Lily, "Come on Prongs. You've got to let her go. She'll never go for you."

But James didn't listen. He knew Lily was the only one for him and he wouldn't rest until she was his.


	3. Potions, Exams, and Notes

After breakfast in the Great Hall, all the students shuffled to Potions class to take their final exam. James, Remus, and Peter all walked ahead while Sirius was hitting on Marlene behind them.

"Come on, Marls! It's me, Sirius! Just go out with me!" he said, putting his arm around her.

She shook it off, "Sirius, no! Why don't you go join your friends and leave me alone? They look completely lost without you!"

"You know you love me," he winked.

"I really don't"

"Of course you do! I'm Sirius!" he stood up on a bench and flexed his muscles. This made all the girls giggle. James sighed and pulled him down,

"Why don't you just let her go? She'll never go for you!" he mocked.

"Oi! That's different! I'm not completely obsessed with her!" James shot him daggers before turning and walking with Remus and Peter again.

They finally reached the Potions class together. Lily put her things down on the long desk. She was going to ace the exam and relax in the common room. She felt happy. That is, until James Potter set his things down next to her.

"Evans," he smiled.

"Potter," she spat back as she sat down. Why does he find a way to ruin _everything? _No, he would not ruin today! She tried to ignore him and sat down, getting out her things for the exam. James sat down next to her, ready to put on the charm. Of course he knew it didn't work, but he loved the look in her eyes when she yelled at him. He leaned over as Slughorn began talking,

"So, Evans. Come on. Just date me and I'll never take your stuff again," he smiled.

"No, Potter. For the last time! I will not date you! Now if you would kindly stop talking to me, we're about to start the exam!" she yelled through whisper.

"All right students, quiet! For your exam you will have a choice to brew either Amortentia or The Draught of Living Death. They are both complicated potions, but I trust that you will all do well. You have half an hour! Begin!" he smiled before turning and sitting down at his desk.

Lily decided to brew The Draught of Living Death. She felt it would be a bit more challenging and she loves a good challenge.

James looked pale and nervous. Everyone else was started on their potions and he hadn't even decided which one he would brew. He was horrible at Potions and always had been. He knew that Slughorn hated him because he wasn't a star pupil. There were beans jumping around the room and barely missing others heads. But they didn't even notice because they were too intense into their own potion.

He was starting to get worked up. He definitely wanted to brew the easier of the two but didn't know which one would be better.

Five minutes had passed already. 'Calm down James. Just do the Draught of Living Death. You'll be alright.' With shaky hands, he opened the book to the page. Lily whispered to him,

"I'd start soon if I were you, James."

"Yeah," he whispered back.

'Cut the Sophophorus bean.' he read quietly. He got out his knife and began slowly cutting the bean. 'This will be easy!' he thought. Then the bean went flying across the room. James could have fell to the ground and stopped right there. James knew he couldn't do this. He stopped what he was doing and just stared out for a little bit. He was hopeless. James would never be able to become an auror and he had to face that. Lily glanced over from her potion and noticed James hadn't even completed the first step.

'Should I help him?' she thought,

'No, Lily. You hate him!'

'But he looks like he really needs help.'

'Lily, no.' She went against her conscience and wrote him a note, passing it under the table. He noticed something in his lap and unfolded it,

_James,_

_Are you okay? It's been 10 minutes and you haven't even started! Do you need help?_

_ Lily_

He found a quill and wrote back,

_Lily,_

_I'm hopeless! I'll never be good in Potions. Let's face it. I'm destined to fail_

_ James_

He passed it back to her. Slughorn would never notice. James had done this enough he'd never be caught.

Lily sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She had to do her own Potion but she felt horrible for James. He has grown up some. He's not a complete jerk still. She decided to help him. Besides, it would be horrible for someone to fail their exam when she could have helped. She wrote back,

_James, _

_Crush the bean. Don't cut it. Don't ask how I know. _

_ Lily_

James could feel his heart explode when he read the letter with her advice. He fell a little more in love with her. So, he decided to try it. What did he have to lose? Slowly, he grabbed his knife and crushed the bean. It worked! He didn't know how to thank Lily enough.

He followed the rest of the steps and it turned out okay. His heart felt with confidence when she helped him. When he finished the Potion, it was a sort of pink color. Close enough. Lily's was the perfect shade of pink, meaning she brewed it perfectly. Slughorn walked around, checking all the students Potions. Remus' had been about the same color and Sirius' resembled a dark purple. Most of the girls chose to brew the love potion and only three brewed it absolutely perfect. Slughorn finally reached James, and put a leaf in the potion,

"Well done Mr. Potter! You've improved greatly." he smiled before moving on to Lily. He repeated putting the leaf in the potion. It completely disintegrated.

"Miss Evans! Perfect as usual."

"Thank you Professor."

After class, James caught up to Lily,

"Lily! I really can't thank you enough. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." All of Lily's friends gave her a so-you-helped-potter look and Lily blushed red.

"Erm, You're welcome Potter." She wouldn't dare call him James in front of them. She knew she'd hear about this later. James ran away to be with the other Marauders. He smiled to himself before heading to their next class.


	4. I'll see you tomorrow

**After Classes**

After class, all of the sixth years returned to Gryffindor common room. Rumour has it, that the Marauders were having a party. And the Marauders always threw a great party. Even perfect prefect Lily was going.

Up in the boys dormitory, James lay on his bed, while Sirius and Remus get out bottles of Firewhiskey, duplicating them as the went.

"James, you could help you know!" Remus exclaimed.

James looked up, "I'll help set up." he said lazily.

Remus gave him an irritated look before duplicating more bottles. James was lost in his own thoughts. Lily had _helped_ him today and he hadn't even asked! He couldn't wait for the party to start. Maybe he could even talk to her!

All the girls were in their dormitory picking out dresses and styling each others hair. Lily skimmed through her dresser with Alice as Marlene did Josie's hair. Alice pointed to a tight red dress that she thought Lily should try. Alice had already picked her dress out. It was a navy, round neckline dress that fell just before the knees and it accentuated all the right places. Lily had the red dress, a little black dress and a sparkly emerald, sweetheart dress picked out. Marlene was wearing an off-shoulder gold dress with a snitch necklace.

Lily tried on all the dresses but decided on the emerald one. It made her eyes pop and her red hair stand out. She decided to wear her hair in loose curls and minimal makeup. Marlene and Alice rocked smokey eyes and a messy up-do. Josie went a little more formal with a neat and pretty half do and a cat eye. After they had gotten ready they complimented each other and laughed. It was almost time for the party.

The guys all dressed up some, but nothing like a ball. They were just comfortable muggle clothes. The common room was decorated with Gryffindor banners reading 'Goodbye Sixth Year!' Of course any Gryffindor could attend the party but it was mostly for the sixth years. There was a table set up with snacks and all the Firewhiskey bottles and there was a space cleared off for dancing. The Marauders had threw yet another great party.

All the Gryffindor's attending the party filed into the common room. All the Marauders had already opened a bottle and passed it around the circle. James kept watching the girls stairs, looking for Lily. Josie had already come down and was flirting with a sixth year they hadn't talked to a lot in the corner.

"Well Prongs, looks like we outdid ourselves yet again this year," smiled Sirius.

"No thanks to you," laughed Remus. James just nodded, still awaiting Lily's arrival. He took another chug from the bottle before passing it to Peter. They hadn't even finished their first bottle and Peter was drunk, laughing on the ground about something. James struck up a conversation with Remus until Sirius was poking him in the side,

"Oi! Here comes Lily," he smiled. Lily Evans walked down the stairs with Marlene and Alice in the most stunning dress he'd ever seen in his life. He felt like there was no one else in the room but himself and Lily. James stood up as soon as she had entered. Something was drawing him to her like a magnet.

"Lily...You look great," he smiled at her.

"Um thank you James." Lily forgot that her friends were there too. He did look dashing. Wait, did she think that James looked attractive? No, of course not.

"I wanted to thank you again for the help. It really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem really," she tucked some hair behind her ear nervously.

"Did you want to come sit with us? ….All of you I mean."

"Um," she looked at her friends. They nodded their heads, "Sure." she smiled. James grabbed her arm like a gentlemen before leading her over to the Marauders. And she didn't pull back. James was...different this year. He wasn't as annoying and snotty. They all sat down in a circle. Sirius already had another bottle opened. Marlene was forced to sit next to Sirius, Sirius by Remus, Remus by Alice, Alice by Peter, Peter by Lily, and of course, Lily by James.

**1 hour later**

Lily was laying on James' lap, laughing. Peter was passed out face down on the couch and Sirius and Marlene were awfully close to each other.

James was cracking up, "Wait wait wait! So you just took her out of class and started snogging her?!" Sirius nodded, taking another swig of Firewhiskey. Frank had came over half an hour before and sat with Alice.

"Come on! Lets play truth or dare!" said Alice.

"Alright," they all agreed.

"I'll go I'll go!" yelled Alice, "Okaaaay. Marlene! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she laughed.

"I dare you to snog Sirius!" they all burst out laughing besides Marlene and Sirius who gladly excepted the dare. And they didn't stop until it was their turn again, then they went right back to it.

James raised his hand, "I'll go next!" he drummed his fingers together, "I choose...Lily."

Lily immediately got nervous. What would he make her do? She decided to play it safe with using truth.

"Alright...Hm," he thought out loud, "What do you _really_ think of me?"

She thought about it for a moment. What do I actually think of him?

"You hate him Lily!" she thought.

"But..He's different now."

"No Lily! He's exactly the same!"

"I think I like him. Wait what did I just say?"

"Lily would you answer please? They're waiting on you!"

She swallowed nervously, "I-I-um..I" Then, Josie came over and pulled them all up.

"Lily come on! I love this song. Let's go dance!" The whole group followed besides James. He sat there, shocked. Lily was just about to tell him how she felt(if it was good or bad that doesn't matter) and now she's gone. He slowly rose to go with them. Sirius and Marlene were dirty dancing while Remus, Lily, Alice, Frank, and Josie all danced with each other in a big group. James joined them and quickly perked up. They all laughed and talked and drank.

After the song went off another came on. It was a slow love song and students quickly separated of into pairs. The only two left were James and Lily standing awkwardly in the crowd.

"Um...Would you like to dance?" he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Sure," It was her first dance with a boy and that boy was James Potter. 'Nice choice Lily,' she thought. She got closer to James before putting her hands around his neck and his hands around her waist. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. James had really nice eyes. Had he always had nice eyes? Is it getting quieter in here? When did this song come on? When had James gotten this close? He's got really nice lips! I can feel his breath. James smells really nice. Our lips are really close now. I'm going to kiss James Potter! I want to kiss James Potter..We are about to kiss.. Our lips are centimeters apart.

"Scccnnnnaaaaaggg!" Peter snored. James and Lily jumped a mile apart.

"I-I I'll...I'll see you tomorrow James." she said.

"Yeah.." he answered, "Goodnight." Before heading up to the boys dormitory he grabbed the last bottle of Firewhiskey and drank it by himself.

Next year was going to be interesting...

**Hello followers and Jily lovers(: If you like my story, why not leave a review? If there are any things you'd like to be included. Any characters or **_**anything**_** you'd like to say, leave me a review or a message. I'll always read them. I try to add a new chapter everyday. Thanks for reading and let the Harry Potter universe live on forever! **


	5. I was just drunk

The next morning James woke up, head pounding. The light shined in from outside so bright he had to close his eyes. He groaned, rolling over and falling back on his pillow.

"What's wrong Prongs?" asked Sirius, laughing at James' pain.

"Fuck off.." he muttered through his pillow. Remus threw a pillow at him,

"Get up you git! We have to pack up." James only muttered a curse through his pillow again before getting up. He dared to open his eyes. The light burned his eyes and his head throbbed. He pulled on a shirt and put on his glasses. There was a lump under the blankets of Peter's bed that he guessed to be Peter. Sirius sat on his bed teasing James and his hangover and Remus sat quietly laughing over Sirius' comments. Sirius rolled over on his side to face James.

"I'm gonna guess you had fun with Lily last night?" he asked.

James paused for a second before going back to packing, "I don't know what you're talking about." he muttered.

"Oh don't pretend!" he answered back, "You guys were the last ones out! I _know_ something happened."he winked. James grabbed his wand and shut the curtains on Sirius' four-poster. Remus laughed at Sirius, he was being a jerk!

Lily was awoken by Alice shaking her, "Lily! Lily! Wake up!" Lily groaned dramatically and rolled over. "Ugh..What time is it?" she asked.

"Time to wake up." Marlene sighed, sitting on her bed. "I think someone had a _bit_ to much to drink last night," she winked. Lily shot her daggers before sitting up.

"My head his killing me.." she muttered, head in her hands. Alice jumped up quickly,

"I have _just_ the thing for you!" she smiled, clapping her hands together. She skipped over to her dresser and pulled out a small vile from the top drawer.

"Drink this!" she said, happily. Lily took of the cork and poured the purple liquid into her mouth. The effect was almost instant. Her head stopped hurting, and the taste of alcohol left her mouth, leaving her more hydrated. She jumped up, happily and gave Alice a hug.

"Thank you so much!" she said. Alice smiled and returned the hug,

"It's no problem, Lils. We all took some." she laughed.

Josie sighed dramatically, "Can we _please_ go down to breakfast? I'm starving!" They all laughed and went down the stairs to the common room.

The marauders stood around talking about random things. James looked horrible and appeared to be out of the conversation. Lily felt his eyes on her as she walked into the common room. Marlene went over to kiss Sirius on the cheek. Lily stayed a little while back and looked at James.

What had happened last night? They almost kissed..And they danced together for hours. It was as if their past had never existed. Something in the air was different. There wasn't any tension or hate. It was as if a balloon had been released of all the air. Their moment was broken by everyone suggesting they go down to breakfast. Lily gave a small nod, still looking at James and exited with her friends. They all headed down together talking and laughing.

James had been pushed to walk awkwardly close to Lily. He glanced over every once and a while to sneak a peek at Lily. She stared ahead at nothing in particular. Her hair fell down her back easily and bounced as she moved.

When they entered the hall, everyone was chatting excitedly about summer plans. The marauders and the girls all sat down at the end of Gryffindor table. Lily was in her own world thinking about what she should do about James when Marlene smacked the table loudly,

"Lily! We _have_ to make plans for the summer." she said, clapping excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be nice" she nodded. James sat looking down, twirling his food around with a fork. The smell of it all made him feel sick and the roar of voices was only making his head pound more. Lily looked over and noticed he wasn't eating. She gently rested a hand on his arm and whispered, "Are you alright?"

James turned to look into her eyes. They were large and filled with concern. He close his eyes and muttered, "Yes." a couple of times. She looked at him for a few more seconds before patting his arm and turning back to her food. Sirius was practically shaking trying to hold in laughter.

"Only a few more minutes," he kept whispering.

"Until _what_?!" yelled Marlene in anger.

"Just hold on!" he shushed. Marlene turned angrily back to her food. Lily looked up and giggled slightly at Marlene's anger. She struck up a conversation with Alice about all their plans for the summer when a loud explosion came from the Slytherin table. The whole great hall turned to see a group of horrible Slytherin's running away from the area. The entire section of the table had exploded, then spiders and snakes poured out of a platter, crawling everywhere and on everything around there. The entire hall broke into laughter, besides the Slytherin's of course. They sat scowling at the entirety of the school. Even some of the teachers were laughing. Sirius high-fived James under the table before cheering and kissing Marlene on the lips.

After breakfast they all headed back to their common room, a little bit more sadly. Lily definitely didn't want to head back to Petunia and have her insult her and snog her walrus of a fiancee, Vernon. They all collapsed on the couches and the room became silent. They all just looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. Marlene had her arms around Sirius and was whispering Merlin knows what into his ear. Lily realized it was about time they should all be going and stood.

"I'll see you all in a bit," she smiled softly. All the girls followed her up the stairs to her dormitory. She set her trunk on her bed and put the remainder of her things inside.

"I'm gonna miss this place over summer," she sighed. They all looked at her,

"Come on, Lils! It's only a few months! We'll see each other soon," Josie smiled.

Lily shook her head, "It's different for you all. You all are going back to loving families welcoming you home. I'm going back to Petunia telling me how horrible and strange I am."

They all looked at her sadly because they knew she was right. Marlene sighed sadly,

"We should get down there.." she said looking down. They all nodded and dragged their trunks down the stairs. The Marauders were already waiting down there and they walked out together. Before they got on the train, James pulled Lily aside quietly,

"Potter let me go!" she yelled through whisper. He only laughed and released her,

"Sorry I just had to talk to you." he smiled.

"If it's about last night I don't want to talk about it. I was drunk and you were too." she said, fixing her shirt. His face dropped and he ran a hand through his hair,

"Y-Yeah...That's what I was gonna say..We were just..Drunk." he said. She noticed his sadness and grabbed his hand,

"Clean up your act and maybe I'll date you next year," she winked and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on. They're waiting for us." They walked on the train and searched through all the compartments for their friends. They eventually found them near the back of the train talking. Josie jumped up quickly, "Lily! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" she said, pulling her into the compartment.

**A few hours later**

They all exited the train quietly and stood on the platform. The girls hugged each other and promised to write and the boys just said goodbyes. When it came to Lily and James they just smiled and said, "Goodbye." Sirius departed with James and his parents. Lily walked up and hugged her parents happily. Petunia stood a ways back and sneered her nose at them. Lily gave a small smile and waved to her sister. She only rolled her eyes and yelled,

"Hurry up!"

This summer was going to be a long one..


	6. Hey Guys!

Hey guys! I know i've pretty much abandoned my story, Come on, Evans.

I'd like to know that people are reading it!

If you're interested in me to continue writing more chapters

please leave me a private message or review

thank you guys!

See you soon(:


	7. Summer Troubles

**Weeks Later**

"Come on Petunia," Lily yelled, pounding on the bathroom door, "You've been in there for an hour!" Petunia stood in the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a curling iron,

"Why should I hurry up? So you can see your freaky little friends?" she yelled right back. Lily kicked the door and stomped off to her room. Why did Petunia have to be so nasty all the time? She was never this mean when they were children. But as soon as that letter for Hogwarts arrived, she became a different person. Lily looked over at her clock. It read 11:45. She was supposed to be meeting with Alice and Marlene at 12:30! Lily got up and went over to the bathroom door again,

"Petunia if you don't come out in the next 10 seconds, I'm blowing the door off it's hinges!" she yelled.

"Alright, Alright," she said, annoyance in her voice, "Wouldn't want you to get kicked out of your freaky school," she said, walking away. Lily sighed and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

**Meanwhile At The Potter's**

"Get up you git!" James yelled, throwing a pillow at a sleeping Sirius.

"Just five more minutes," he groaned, rolling over.

"You asked that three hours ago! Mum is going to have a fit if I don't clean my room," he said, trying to shake Sirius awake. He threw James off him,

"Alright I'm up! I'm up," he said sleepily, "Why do we have to be up so early anyways? It's summer," he pulled a random t-shirt on from the floor.

"Sirius, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. It hasn't been early for seven hours."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, lazily making his bed.

James' half of the room was already clean compared to the mess on Sirius' side. Sirius might be a great mate but he is a horrible room-mate.

"You know we're supposed to see Moony today, right?" he asked, looking at Sirius angrily and lazily clean the room. James rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand, casting the room right. Since they were a pureblood family the ministry wouldn't be able to tell that James cast the spell.

"Awe, thanks mate," Sirius smiled, obviously happy he wouldn't have to do any work.

"Yeah whatever," he said, "We have to go meet Remus."

Lily arrived at Alice's house at around 1:15. She was a bit off schedule, thanks to Petunia. Alice opened the door about the first time Lily knocked on it,

"Lily!" she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Alice! How have you been?" she asked, hugging her back.

"Great! Oh, wonderful! Come in! Come in!" she said excitedly, practically dragging Lily in. Marlene was there already sitting on the couch,

"Hey, Lils," she smiled, giving her a quick hug, "Alice was just telling me about her and Frank's date." Alice blushed red,

"Well, it was great. We went to the beach," she smiled. Then she went into a whole long story about the date and everything they did. Lily listened happily. It was just like being back at Hogwarts, which by now was somewhere she couldn't wait to be. Hogwarts had become more of a home than her own home, actually.

** Hey guys, this is the next chapter to this story. It's not that good I know! But trust me, It will be loads better when they're back at Hogwarts. Hang in there! Fair Winds(:**


End file.
